dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Kibito
|manga debut = ""Future" Trunks' Past" |Date of birth= |Date of death= Before Age 795 |Race=Core Person |Gender= Male |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Attendant/Bodyguard |FamConnect= |Counterparts=Kibito }} is an alternate timeline counterpart of Kibito. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Supreme Kai invited Trunks to the Sacred World of the Kai in order to prepare him for the arrival of Babidi. Kibito was impressed that a human was able to master the Z Sword. As Supreme Kai wanted to finalize Trunks' training by testing the sharpness of the sword by attempting to cut Katchin, Kibito sensed Babidi's movements so they head to Earth. After some time while fighting the Organization of Babidi, Pui Pui and Yakon were defeated. Trunks and Dabura were battling each other and Dabura used his spit to turn the sword Trunks was wielding, the Z-Sword, into stone and burned it with his Fire Breath and this shocked Kibito. As Supreme Kai attempted to end Babidi, Dabura attacked Supreme Kai and Kibito attempted to assist Supreme Kai but Kibito was killed by Dabura. Other Dragon ball stories Shin Budokai - Another Road Future Kibito and Future Shin go to the World Martial Arts Tournament to inform Future Trunks of Future Babidi's plan to resurrect Future Majin Buu with the help of his henchman Future Dabura. Trunks fails to defeat Future Babidi and Future Dabura, and realizes that he can not do this alone, so he travels back in time once more to receive help from the Dragon Team of the past. Like his master, Future Kibito knows the Z Fighters. Once in Future Trunks' timeline, the Z Fighters battle Future Babidi and his henchmen on New Namek. After the fighters return from New Namek, Future Kibito goes to the Other World with Future Supreme Kai and Gohan in order to use the Z Sword, but it is to no avail. Future Janemba shows up, with Gohan and Future Pikkon defeating him (though Future Janemba was just toying around with them). Their next mission is to recruit Future Bardock (Future Goku's father) and Future Gohan. Future Gohan is in rage over his death at the hands of Future Android 18; this rage continues until Future Goku calms him down. Future Gohan has his potential unlocked and is brought back to life by Future Old Kai, who also gives one day on Earth to Future Pikkon and Future Bardock to help. After that Gohan, Future Pikkon, Future Bardock and Future Gohan returned to Earth, Future Kibito and Future Supreme Kai witness the final fight between the Z Fighters and Future Kid Buu. The Z Fighters win the fight and Future Kid Buu is destroyed. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' Battles *Future Kibito, Future Supreme Kai, and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Future Babidi, Future Dabura, Future Pui Pui, and Future Yakon Trivia *The way Future Kibito was killed in the manga is exactly like how he died against Dabura in the present timeline. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Shinjin Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Males Category:Characters who have been Erased